Enigmas
by Hikari Emiko
Summary: (from old account) Two scouts start their first mission with an unexpected twist. They must find the monster that is attacking innocents, find a way home, and deal with pharaohs, tomb robbers, chibis, moon cats, gangs, and an ancient demon with issu
1. The Crystal Palace

Enigmas  
  
Chapter one: The Crystal Palace  
  
A young 16 year-old woman with short brown hair and tired deep green eyes continued searching the screen in front of her. Her white-gloved fingers danced along the keyboard, pausing only to run her finger over the crystal globe that acted as a mouse and moved the pointer along the screen. She wore a sailor fuku; the main coloring was white and silver, but the bows and gems in the tiara and earrings were deep amethyst.  
  
A small sound from behind made her turn quickly, and then smile tiredly.  
  
"Hey Emiko." She whispered to her friend who appeared through the dark doorway.  
  
"Hello Jean, brought you some Mountain Dew (Do the Dew!)." Emiko walked over and set the small glass on the console. "How are you doing on the last preparations for the dimensional door?" Emiko asked as she looked at the screen full of writing and equations. She wore a sailor fuku similar to Jean's. No sleeves, a sailor collar that draped over the shoulders and came to a point on the chest with a large bow, a tiny mini-skirt, high- heeled boots that reached just above the knees, and long white gloves that reached to their elbows. The outfit was then topped off with a golden V- shaped tiara on their foreheads with a sparkling gem in the center, a plain fabric choker, and earrings that hung glittering from the ears with a single colored gem as the stud. All in all, the sailor fuku resembled a gymnastics- type outfit.  
  
Emiko's was mainly gold and white, with navy blue as her secondary color.  
  
"Almost done Emi," Jean answered, her voice ringing with excitement, "Can you believe we're finally going to go on our first mission?"  
  
Emiko smiled and brushed a stray blond hair that had escaped her braid, her blue eyes reflecting the glow of the computer screen. She smiled in agreement.  
  
"You should really get to bed Jean, Sailor Pluto will check over the equations and statistics and stuff in the morning. We need to sleep for our mission." Both Jean and Emiko were scouts-in-training. Each was appointed to a Sailor Guardian to be trained, though, they were trained in many things by all the Guardian Scouts. Jean was being trained by Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time, as Sailor Alpha. And Emiko was being trained by Sailor Mars, the Shrine Priestess and Fire Scout, as Sailor Omega. They were both orphans, and had been adopted by their mentor scouts.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to bed." Jean said with a huge yawn. Both girls stood up and Jean saved and shut down the monitor so as not to lose any information. Then they left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
Awhile later, when all was quiet in the Crystal Palace, a shadow moved silently through the halls and corridors. Sailor Uranus, doing her nightly patrol, was unknowingly heading in the direction of the shadow, which had become still as soon as it sensed the woman's presence. Uranus yawned and stretched.  
  
"Amara?" A small voice came from the darkness. Uranus tensed and peered into the darkness.  
  
"Michelle? Is that you?" Suddenly Uranus saw the still form of Sailor Neptune, Michelle, lying on the lush carpet floor. Her aqua green hair hid her face from Amara's view.  
  
"Amara," the form moved as if to get up, then fell with a moan, "help....me." She gasped as if in pain and Uranus ran forward."Michelle!" Amara kneeled down beside her friend, "Michelle?" She carefully picked up her friend into her arms and leaned Sailor Neptune's upper body against her arm. The woman did not respond. "Michelle?" Suddenly Neptune's eyes shot open and Uranus screamed.  
  
"Amara!" The voice hissed, and an agonized shout arose from Sailor Uranus's throat, as her friend became a woman wearing black leather, with long black hair that had blue highlighted bangs shoved behind the ears. But the face was that of a monster, her eyes were large and shone red, large sharp fangs overlapped her bottom lip, and scars and tattoos marked her face and body.The monster woman grabbed Uranus by her hair and bit into the side of her neck. Hisses issued as she began to drain the Sailor Guardian's power. Uranus struggled weakly, gurgling as she tried to scream.Then Uranus was dropped to the ground as the lights along the hallway came on. The Sailor lay trembling on the floor, blood slowly oozing onto the carpet.  
  
"Down there!" Suddenly the Sailor Guardians Jupiter and Venus ran down the hallway towards the attack. They were followed closely by Mercury and her scout-in-training, Sailor Nova. The monster absently wiped the blood from her mouth, and stood up. Seeing how many were coming, she decided to run and live to fight another day. So she turned on her heel and ran down the hallway, turning and twisting in a maze of corridors.  
  
A shout from ahead made her stop and hide in a shadowed corner. From in front of her the sailor scouts Mars and Saturn came running with Neo-Queen Serenity behind them. Upon seeing the Queen, the monster's blood turned cold. This was a being with enough power to destroy her, or turn her back into the weakling human she had once been. 'I won't let that happen!' The monster thought. She saw a door, just beyond the advancing enemies, and decided to make for it. Shouts from behind told her that she still had not lost her pursuers.  
  
"Hiss! I will destroy you!" She jumped out from the shadows and launched her attack on the surprised Guardians. "Soul Crusher!" She shouted, black energy exploded from her fingertips and it struck Sailor Saturn full force. The scout shouted in pain and crashed through the wall.  
  
The monster woman continued running, hoping to make it past her enemies and hide inside the door."Moon Silver Cosmos Power!" Suddenly the monster stopped in her tracks in fear. She saw a brilliant white light envelope the Queen, and suddenly Sailor Cosmos was standing there, wrapped in a heavenly light, radiating power and strength. Her eyes were fierce, yet strangely kind. "Torami." she whispered the monster's name quietly, "Please let me help you." A tall staff appeared in Cosmos' hands. "I can heal you little one." A glow appeared on the top of her staff. The white rainbow scout smiled kindly, reassuringly.  
  
The intense longing to run into the older woman's arms was strong, but Torami resisted. "No! You're evil and weak! All humans are," she spat the word 'humans' as if it was disgusting just to say it, "I will not become a weakling human again!" She ran in a panic for the door. Fire enveloped her, sending waves of pain along her body, but she crashed through the door before the white light reached her, and she slammed it closed, feeling the impact shake the ground.  
  
She thanked the darkness for the energy she had sucked from that stupid weakling Sailor Uranus. She closed her eyes as she used the energy to heal her burns. Then she looked at the room she was in with one glance. It was fairly large and dark, a console of computers, flashing lights and buttons sat in a semi-circle around the center of the room. In the very center was a tiled area, a circle-shaped gateway sat there, a strange energy radiated from it, and Torami's sensitive senses felt it dimly. "What is this?" she thought to herself.  
  
A blast from behind made the door explode and sent her crashing forward into the console. A small glass of liquid spilled over the computers, sending sparks into the air. The lights in the room came on and the computers bleeped into life. Torami did not notice all this happening, though, as she fearfully jumped over the console and hid behind it. The scouts walked in cautiously, three new arrivals entered as well, Sailors Pluto, Alpha, and Omega. The two scouts-in- training quickly stood beside their mentors, and guiltily took in the spilt soda.  
  
Suddenly a loud roar started in the center of the room and all eyes turned to the gateway. The metal circle stated spinning quickly, so quickly that it soon disappeared and looked as if it wasn't moving at all. A shimmering light appeared and the energy in the room increased. Torami stared at the light in wonder. The energy she had felt grew tenfold. She now realized what was in the circle; another world! The sweet smell of prey seemed to beckon her.  
  
"We have to stop her from entering the portal!" Sailor Pluto's voice rose above the roar as she tried to brace against the eruption of wind that threatened to knock her over. Alpha and Omega looked at each other with a nod, and leapt over the computers; right in front of Torami as she started heading for the portal.  
  
"No you don't, you ugly Negaverse slime-ball!" Alpha shouted as she braced against the stronger winds inside the tiled area, closer to the circle.  
  
"How dare you call me ugly!" Torami hissed. She leapt at the two girls as they jumped out of the way.  
  
"Silver Arrow Assault!" Alpha pointed at the monster as she ran for the portal and a hail of glowing silver arrows smashed into Torami's backside. She stumbled, but continued running. Then Omega hurled herself into Torami's side and sent them both toppling to the ground. When Omega opened her eyes, Torami's face was inches from her own. The smell of blood invaded her senses as the monster woman hissed and tried to bite her. She used her arms to try and push the monster away, but the blow had knocked the air out of her and she was momentarily weakened. So, she went with her instincts.  
  
"Phoenix Flame Tornado!" Golden flames erupted from her hand in a brilliant spiraling torrent. Torami was flung around through the air. She smashed into the wall, the ceiling, then the floor. As the golden light faded, Omega realized her mistake to late. Her attack had landed the Negaverse monster right next to the portal. The monster realized this too, and she crawled toward the spinning circle.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The attack barely missed Torami as she flattened herself onto the floor. Then, using the last of her strength that she had stolen from Sailor Uranus, she launched herself into the portal 


	2. Start of a Mission

Chapter two: Start of a Mission  
  
"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Sailor Mars asked of the two young scouts in front of her. Emiko and Jean looked down at the ground in shame.  
  
"Do go easy on them Raye, it is not their fault." Neo-Queen Serenity stepped between her friend and the young sixteen-years-olds. "This just means that we have to alter our plans a bit." She announced.  
  
Just then Princess Lady Serenity entered with her court, the scouts- in- training Sailors Juno, Vesta, Pallas, and Ceres. They stood silently, taking in the scene as Pluto, Mercury, and Nova moved along the computers, checking to make sure that no coordinates were lost. "The mission had been to go into the new realm and to find the Silver Millenium reincarnates, and to establish a Sailor Scout warriors head-quarters. But now that evil being Torami has made it into the realm, we must find and destroy, or heal her." The Queen's eyes became sad. "This mission had been meant for Sailor Alpha and Omega. But now I see the need to send a Sailor Guardian along with them." She turned to Sailor Mars. "Will you please watch over them?"  
  
Sailor Mars bowed, "Of course my Queen."  
  
"Have you repaired the portal?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked."I think we have repaired it to the point where we can keep it open for about ten more minutes until it crashes." Pluto replied typing fiercely on the keyboard.  
  
"Daughter?" Rini quickly looked at her mother, the Queen. "Please help Sailor Jupiter and Venus with Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus. They have all been injured. Pallas? Juno? Please go with her. I need Ceres and Vesta to please run and fetch the suitcases right away, they are already packed in Emiko and Jean's rooms." As the Queen issued her orders, everyone jumped to comply.  
  
Only Pluto, Mercury, Nova, Omega, Alpha, Mars, and the Queen were left in the room. The Queen turned to the two young scouts. "This mission had taken a dangerous turn. But, as you have proven, you are both very strong. Yet you are young, and you must be careful. If you need any help at all, then please use this to help guide you." She placed her hands in front of her chest and glowing light appeared. The light solidified to become a round orange globe, and two communicator watches. The young scouts grabbed their items and thanked the Queen.  
  
Soon everyone was ready. Omega and Alpha exchanged nervous looks as Omega readied herself to enter the roaring portal. Wishes for luck and good- byes were swept away in the tornado of wind and just as Sailor Mars entered, the computers went haywire and crashed.  
  
Everyone held her breath. "Did they make it?" Someone asked.  
  
Suddenly Mars appeared above the Queen and fell on top of her. They both lay on the ground stunned.  
  
"Oh no." Whispered Pluto as the computers shut down automatically to prevent further damage, ".this means that Emiko and Jean..are on their own!"  
  
"This will take weeks to get operational again." Commented Mercury as she helped Sailor Mars off of their Queen.  
  
"Then I guess we just need to pray that Planet Power will protect and guide them." Whispered Nova, who was Alpha and Omega's best friend.  
  
"Hai." Agreed Pluto and Mars, who had recovered. Both were thinking of their daughters.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi Motou walked slowly home from school that day. The seventeen- year old boy was short for his age, though not overly so. He struggled under the weight of his heavy backpack.  
  
"//Would you like some help aibou?//" asked a strong voice inside Yugi's head.  
  
"//No, thank you Yami.//" The Millenium Puzzle around Yugi's neck shone briefly and his darker half was now walking beside him. Yugi and Yami were startling to look at if you did not know them. Yugi was the younger of the two. His hair was black, with blond bangs and purple-pink tips. All of it was spiked up, Yami, on the other hand, had the same style of hair, only he had blond highlights in the black, and the tips were redder in color. Both of them looked startlingly similar, almost as if Yami was an older Yugi. Both boys had beautiful amethyst eyes. Yugi's shone with innocence and Yami's shone with hidden power and deep secrets, unknown even to himself.  
  
"Here let me take that." Yami said, talking out loud now. He helped Yugi take off the heavy pack, and hefted it onto his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Yami, but I could have gotten it. We're almost there anyway." Yugi smiled happily at Yami, and the older boy's eyes smiled back with love.  
  
Yugi skipped ahead; full of energy now that he didn't have to carry his backpack. He turned the corner, and Yami walked faster so as not to lose sight of his hikari. As he turned the corner, though, he almost ran into Yugi.  
  
"Yugi what-oh no." Yami stopped and stared at the scene that had stopped Yugi in his tracks. An ambulance and two police cars sat outside of the game shop. Yugi's Grandpa was being led out on a stretcher toward the ambulance.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi ran forward quickly, and Yami, dropping the backpack, ran after him. "No! What happened to him? Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as a police officer stopped him."Do you live here?" The police officer asked, Yami nodded. Yugi fought with his tears as his Grandfather was put into the ambulance. "I'm sorry. We got a call about a half-hour ago. There was a lot of hissing, something was attacking him, and it sounded like an animal. But whatever it was, it left. We sent some samples to the lab. Don't worry son," the officer put his hand on the weeping Yugi's shoulder, "we'll find whatever did this.  
  
"Yami stared in disbelief at the ambulance as it drove away.  
  
"Oh Yugi. I'm so sorry." Yami put his arms around Yugi, and the younger boy turned around and cried into Yami's strong embrace, soaking the older boy's shirt in the process. "Don't worry Yugi, I'm here." Memories flashed through Yugi's mind. So intense, that Yami couldn't help but pick up on them.  
  
Flashback  
  
A little Yugi played happily in the middle of the living room with his new stuffed animal, Cuddles the Bear. He laughed as the tower of blocks he had been building was knocked over by the black cat, Fluffy. His Grandfather smiled down at the young boy. Suddenly a sickening crunch and shattering sound made both of them jump. Yugi's Grandfather ran over to the window, and peered through the gray mist and rain that beat against the windowpane.  
  
"Oh my God!" In a panic, the old man ran out of the room to the telephone in the hallway. Little Yugi, being naturally curious, climbed up onto the chair by the window and looked out. He couldn't see much, but it looked as if someone had crashed together a big truck and a red car. The red car looked strangely like Mommy and Daddy's car. But Yugi couldn't tell, so he climbed down, grabbed Cuddles, and walked out of the room towards the hallway. His Grandpa wasn't there.  
  
"Gran'pa?" Little Yugi walked towards the front door. The chilly air made him shiver, and he saw that the door was left open. "Gran'pa?" He repeated. As he stopped in the doorway the sound of sirens from far off arose his curiosity. Quietly he stepped into the rain. The sweet smell of wet summer grass mingled with the smell of smoke.  
  
Yugi hugged his teddy bear close and walked down the sidewalk to the road, where he saw through the rain his Grandfather, lying on the ground and crying. Yugi had never seen his Grandpa cry, and it scared him. He looked at the red car and saw the door had been thrown open. A woman hung out of the seat, suspended above the ground by her seatbelt. The long blond hair hung down to the ground, and rested in a growing puddle of red blood. Yugi couldn't see her face, but he knew her only to well.  
  
"Mommy?" Little Yugi's voice cracked as he whispered her name. One of the few names that he had known since before he could remember. Yugi turned and fled into the darkness, he heard his Grandpa call out, but didn't turn back.  
  
Later on the rain let up, and it found little Yugi in a park that he knew from his parents taking him there. He sat and cried in the sandbox, until the rain stopped and the sun came out. He just sat in the sand; shivering and letting the sun warm him. He hugged Cuddles as hard as he could, squeezing water out of the soaked stuffed animal as he did so.  
  
"Hey kid? Are you alright?" Yugi turned to see and older boy with a mop of brown hair that hung in his blue eyes. A baby with black hair sat in a stroller the older boy had been pushing.  
  
"My Mommy and Daddy." Fresh tears welled up in Yugi's eyes.  
  
The older boy's eyes grew kind and he came over and sat on the side of the sandbox. "My name is Seto. What's yours?"  
  
"Yugi." came the mumbled response.  
  
"Ah." Seto replied knowingly. "So you're the one all the adults have been looking for. I guess you're really sad about your parents aren't you?" The small head nodded. "Well, come on, I'll take you to my parents and they'll help you," Seto stood up and reached his hand down, "Come on." Yugi managed a small smile and took the offered hand. Then Seto helped brush off the sand on the bottom of Yugi's night cloths and they headed toward the fountain where two people sat on a bench.  
  
Seto continued talking, hoping to cheer the little boy up. "This is my little brother Mokuba. I'm his big brother, and my Mom and Dad say that I'm old enough to push him in his stroller as long as they can see me. I'm gonna teach him lotsa stuff, like," He paused and thought, ".like how to run from girls with cooties!" He smiled as Yugi, who didn't even know what cooties were, smiled.  
  
Later on that night, Yugi was sitting on his Grandfather's lap being rocked to sleep. He clutched his teddy bear close to his heart, and, even though he was so young, in that innocent was that young children have, knew that he now had no parents, just his Grandpa.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yami sat on the bed with the sleeping form of Yugi on his shoulder. They had not been allowed into the house until the police had finished the investigation. They concluded that it had been some sort of animal, but could find no other clues. Then some kind-hearted officers offered to clean up the mess. Yami had agreed, he would be to busy helping his hikari.  
  
Yami lay the young boy of the bed and covered him up. Throughout the day, Yami had managed to find out that Yugi's Grandpa would be all right. He was just suffering from loss of blood and a fractured arm. What had been strange, was the fact that not much blood had been found on the carpet at all. And the only bleeding injury had been to the side of his neck, which appeared to have been bitten. The hospital said that they would be able to release him in a few days.  
  
It had taken forever to get Yugi to fall asleep. Yami glanced at the clock, 1 a.m. He sighed as he lay down in his own bed, a few feet away from Yugi's. He wouldn't let himself fall into a deep sleep, for fear that he would not be alert enough to protect Yugi if something should come. He went over in his mind all the locked windows and doors downstairs. Then, let himself drift to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The world spun and shifted in a blur as Emiko and Jean sped through the time and space continuum. Ever so slowly the world began to take on shapes and sounds, things solidified, and they could breath again. The spiraling world became fresh spring evening air, as they began to get their bearings Emiko gave a slight squeak of fright.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked, her mind just beginning to work again.  
  
Emiko stared downwards with a look of terror, closed her eyes, and pointed down. Jean looked down, confused, then yelped in fright. They were floating ten feet above a two-story house, with their baggage floating beside them.And then, the laws of gravity kicked in.  
  
"Oh no-ahhh!" Both sailor scouts plummeted to the balcony below, landing with a loud thud.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jean rubbed her back because she had landed on the corner of her suitcase, but was otherwise unhurt.  
  
"Mmph off ooph my face." Was the mumbled reply. Sailor Alpha quickly rolled off of her suitcase, and lifted it up to reveal her friend.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"I think I broke something." Omega sat up and reached down by her feet, picking up the heel to her boot that had broken off. "Lucky these fuku heal themselves." She held the heel to the bottom of her boot and, with a slight gold flash, the boot was instantly back to normal. She smiled, "Okay, now, other than a headache, I'm fine." She looked around as if to see her mother still floating in the air. "I think the computers must have crashed. My mom isn't here with us. Did she follow behind you?" Emiko asked.  
  
"I thought she did. But you must be right, the computers weren't doing so good and they must have crashed. I guess that means we're on our own. Hey, will you see if you can sense any trace of Torami while I check coordinates?" Alpha asked as she stood up, pulling a hand-held computer (courtesy of Sailor Mercury) out of thin air.  
  
"Sure." Omega closed her eyes and felt for the all-to-familiar feel of Torami's energy vibes. She felt a slight twinge, not to recent though. And something else-she concentrated a little harder. There was defiantly something else that emitted energy-vibes. It was right on the edge of her mind, slightly recognizable, as if it was a sleeping power. Emiko had only ever felt this when she had stood near an un-awakened scout. Strange.  
  
" -I've got it!" Jean's exclamation snapped Emiko out of her trance. Instantly the feel of the energy was gone.  
  
"Got what?" Sailor Omega asked quietly.  
  
"Duh, the coordinates. We're just a little off, but I found that we're not too far away from the apartment that my mom rented for us on her last trip here. Did you sense Torami?"  
  
"Yeah. But it's cold, she must have gotten her coordinates mixed a little like ours, and came out of the time-space thingy earlier than us. I'm afraid she might have attacked someone to leave energy behind like this." Omega picked up her suitcase and left the sentence hanging in the air forebodingly.  
  
"Well we need to get going." Sailor Alpha jumped over the railing of the two-story house, landing in the street below.  
  
"Right." Emiko took one more look around, expecting to see the source of the strange energy. Then she sighed and jumped down into the street.  
  
"We'd better de-transform. Don't want to give ourselves away now do we?" Sailor Alpha asked as her fuku faded and became normal cloths. Sailor Omega did likewise, and they headed into the night towards their new mission, and their unknown future. 


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, let alone anything else for that matter  
  
Chapter Three: New Friends  
  
Yami quietly got out of bed and glanced at the digital alarm clock, 3:00 a.m., was what the glowing red numbers told him. With a groan he got out of bed with the intent to get some water, and check the house to make sure it was safe. As he walked toward the door he stopped and looked down at Yugi sleeping peacefully. 'By Ra.' Yami told himself silently, '.if anything ever happens to him I swear that I will never forgive myself.  
  
'The Pharaoh slowly walked down the stairs, stifling a yawn he walked into the kitchen and went to the cupboard for a glass. Sipping the fresh water, he silently walked through the house, searching for anything that might be a threat. Suddenly a thump from upstairs made him jump and drop his glass. Before the water spilt onto the carpet, Yami was already running for the stairs.  
  
Before he knew it, Yami had thrown open the door to his and Yugi's room. With a glance Yami saw that his aibou was still sleeping deeply. With confusion, he looked for the source of the noise. In the quiet he thought he heard the sound of female voices. With caution he moved into the room and looked over to the glass sliding doors that led to the balcony. Indeed, there were two silhouettes of women wearing strange outfits, and he could not see their faces clearly because of the dark. They were standing and looking around as if to find out where they were. Yami moved closer, using the shadows, so that he could hear what they were saying.  
  
As he got closer, he started to understand what they were saying. One of the women, the one with short hair, was speaking, ".if you can sense any trace of Torami while I check coordinates?" She waved her hand in the air and, too Yami's shock, a small compact appeared out of thin air. She opened it with a deft movement, and feverishly began pecking at it with her fingers. Yami assumed it was a computer.  
  
The other girl with longer hair in a braid nodded, "Sure." She seemed to close her eyes, though Yami still couldn't be sure in the dark, and Yami felt some magic radiate from her. Her posture stiffened suddenly, as if discovering something startling. Her hands clenched and Yami felt the power increase ever so slightly.  
  
'What is she doing?' He wondered to himself as he watched.  
  
"I've got it!" The girl with the computer suddenly exclaimed.The other woman flinched as if slapped, and looked dazedly at her friend. "Got what?" Her voice sounded somewhat muffled.  
  
"Duh, the coordinates. We're a little off, but I found." Suddenly Yami jumped as a snort came from Yugi as he tossed in his sleep. Yami breathed slightly and focused once again on the two strange people. The computer- woman was still talking, ".her last trip here. Did you sense Torami?"  
  
The longhaired woman looked thoughtful as she replied, "Yeah, but it's cold. She must have gotten her coordinates mixed a little like ours, and came out of the time-space thingy earlier than us. I'm afraid she might have attacked someone to leave energy behind like this." She bent down and picked up what appeared to be a suitcase, then turned towards the railing that faced the street.  
  
'Were they talking of the thing that had attacked Yugi's grandpa?' Yami wondered.  
  
The other woman did likewise. "We need to get going." She walked toward the railing and Yami stifled a gasp as she disappeared. What kind of person would jump off a two-story building onto a street below? The other woman stood there a moment, looking around as if confused. Yami ducked as she stared into the window, then she, too, disappeared over the railing.  
  
Yami quietly went out onto the balcony and looked down. There were two sudden flashes of light, gold and silver, and then he saw two shadowy figures disappear around the corner.  
  
'That was odd." He thought to himself as he went back inside. 'Well it looks as if I won't be getting much sleep tonight.' Instead of lying down in his bed, the Millenium Puzzle on the nightstand by Yugi's bed glowed, and Yami disappeared into his soul room, intending to use the night to ponder the strange happenings.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes slightly and stared into the dark, seeing that Yami was not in his bed made a knot of panic start in his throat.  
  
//Yami?// He asked silently in his mind.  
  
Yami's response was instant, //Is everything alright aibou?// His strong voice made Yugi relax and he scolded himself for being silly.  
  
//Nothing Yami, I just wanted to make sure you were still there.//  
  
Yami's voice sounded a bit hurt, //I would never leave you Yugi, you know that.//  
  
Yugi sighed and snuggled back into his bed. //Yes, I know that.// He reached over and grabbed the Puzzle off of his nightstand. In the blink of an eye, Yugi drifted back into the land of nod, holding the Puzzle to his heart.  
  
***  
  
Yugi woke from his sleep slowly, letting the sunlight filtering in through the windows finally force him out of his bed. "Thank God it's Saturday!" Still carrying the Millenium Puzzle, he headed for the bathroom.  
  
Yugi turned on the shower and stepped under the cascade of hot water. With a sigh he let the water wake him fully, feeling fresh and rejuvenated (Yowza! Yugi in the shower! :o~ 'drool') His grandfather had been hurt, but the hospital had said that he would be fine. Yugi wouldn't let what had happened affect him, his tears were done, and today he would have fun. With a somewhat forced smile, he turned off the shower and grabbed his cloths off of the counter.  
  
As the young boy stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a black vest, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, the sound of Egyptian cursing reached his ears. With a genuine smile he placed the Puzzle around his neck, feeling the cold chain gave him goosebumps, and headed downstairs. As he turned the corner into the kitchen, he stopped and stared dumbly.  
  
"Stupid, (some Egyptian words that would be four-letter words in English) eggs! Ouch!" Yami flinched away from the stove and stuck his burnt finger in his mouth. "By Ra! I curse you, you damnable stove!" He turned suddenly, as if feeling Yugi's astonished stare. "What?"  
  
Yugi's face broke into a smile, and he slapped his hand over his mouth as he tried to stop from laughing.  
  
"What?" Yami stood there, completely at a loss. The reason for Yugi's mirth was because Yami was wearing a white apron with "Kiss the Cook" written on it. Yugi suddenly exploded with laughter at Yami's confused expression. After Yugi could breath again, and Yami had taken off the apron (not knowing what the big deal was about it) he sat down at the table. Yugi stared down at the burnt remains that, according to Yami, had once been scrambled eggs.  
  
"Um, Yami?"  
  
"What is it aibou?" Yami asked as he placed the frying pan into the sink.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. Hey, do you want to go to the arcade today?" Yugi asked with stars in his eyes.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi with a thoughtful expression, "Why not? We've nothing better to do today." 'And besides,' Yami added to himself, 'it will get his mind off of his grandpa.'  
  
"Great! Why don't you go upstairs and get my money from the bottom drawer. I'll clean up here and we can be on our way." Yugi gave an innocent smile.  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile back. "All right aibou. I'll return in a moment." With that he headed up the stairs into the bedroom.  
  
Yugi stared after him, then quickly scraped the plate of burnt remains into the trash can, and grabbed a few candy bars from his secret stash under the sink, putting them in his pocket. As he stood up he felt Yami before he saw him, and turned around a bit guiltily.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry Yugi?" Yami mentioned dryly as he leaned casually against the wall.  
  
"Uhh.this is for later?" Yugi asked hopefully, knowing full well that Yami could tell when he was trying to lie.  
  
"Uh-huh. Why don't you just admit I'm a bad cook instead of lying about it."  
  
"Because that would just be mean. Besides, you aren't that bad of a cook. You just need practice that's all." Yugi looked desperately at Yami, not wanting him angry or upset with him for being so mean about his cooking. To his surprise, Yami began laughing (o.O Yami? Laughing? For fun? *faints in shock*)"Yugi, I'm only joking. I know I'm a bad cook, in fact, I was about to suggest we go out, instead of having to take you to the doctor's and having to explain how you got food-poisoning." Yugi laughed and the two headed out of the shop, Yugi locking it up behind them.  
  
"Where do you want to have lunch?" Yami asked as they began walking.  
  
Yugi breathed a deep breath of fresh air. Then he stopped and glanced at the sky. "Did I really sleep that late?" Yami nodded. "Wow! I thought it was only about ten."  
  
Yami sweatdropped, "And that's not late?"  
  
"Of course not." Yugi added happily as he almost skipped along, "Why don't we go to that new restaurant that opened up. I think it's a buffet."  
  
Yami looked at the back of his hikari's head in confusion. "What is a buffet?"  
  
Yugi facevaulted into the ground. "You mean you don't know what a buffet is? Well, it's like this." He got up, and as they began walking to the restaurant, explaining some more modern terms with his yami.  
  
Yugi breathed deeply as they turned a corner and the restaurant came into view. The delicious scent of food assaulted his senses, reminding him that he was really hungry. Yami kept his eyes watchfully on his hikari; a gust of cool wind brushed past them and he suddenly looked up.  
  
Down the road a bit, in front of Crunchies 'n Munchies, the new restaurant, Yami saw a beautiful young woman. She was standing there absently, as if waiting for someone. She had short brown hair that fluttered slightly in the breeze. Her fathomless green eyes locked with his for a moment, her face became sad and forlorn, reaching out to him in distress. Then a loud group of young men moved between them, and when they were past, she was gone.  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi's voice interrupted Yami's thoughts, and with a jolt he was snapped back to reality.  
  
"Uh. yes Yugi, I'm fine." Yami shook himself mentally, whatever the apparition had been, it was gone now.  
  
A scream made them look quickly toward the pharmacy across the road. A man was walking out of the store backwards, holding a bag of stolen money and a young boy in front of him with a gun next to his head. Screams issued from the mother of the boy as the thief headed for a car that pulled up to the curb, his getaway car.  
  
"Yami! We have to do something!" Yugi watched with fear as the man drew closer to the car, his partners urging him to hurry.  
  
"Hold it!" A woman's voice rung out over the loud people in the streets, and all eyes looked to the ally beside the robbed pharmacy. There stood a woman in a short golden sailor outfit. Her blond hair hung down her back in a braid, and a fancy white and gold mask hid her eyes. With a deft movement she flicked her wrist and a small piece of paper with symbols on it appeared. "Let that boy go you piece of slime!" In a flash she threw the paper, and it attached to the gun that the man was holding. The metal grew red, and with a shout of pain the robber dropped it.  
  
"What-" He asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Not what, who. I am the beautiful soldier Sailor Omega! And in the name of Planet Power, I will punish you evil scum!" Quickly she leapt forward, landing on her hands, and vaulted over the boy's head, driving her heeled boots into the man's face.  
  
The robber dropped his bag of stolen money, and let go of the kid as he fell to the ground with Sailor Omega standing on his face. With a smirk she added, "I don't like cowards who hide behind innocents." Then her attention turned to the men in the car.  
  
"Ahh! Let's get outta here!" The driver slammed on the gas pedal, sending the car forward at neck-breaking speed.  
  
"I don't think so." Omega stepped into the road and lifted her hand, palm facing the retreating car. She shouted, "Phoenix Flame Tornado!" Golden flames sparked from her palm, then leapt in a spiraling torrent towards the would-be robber's car. With a roar, it smashed into the ground under the vehicle, and then a huge sparkling flame tornado arose around the small car. Shouts came from within, and the blackened bodies of the thieves came tumbling out, rolling on the ground to extinguish the flames.  
  
"And now, for the finishing touch." Omega flicked her wrist again, and many pieces of paper similar to the previous appeared in her hand. "Bondage!" She tossed the papers into the air, where they hung for a moment, then raced toward all four of the robbers, the three from the car and the one with the boot-imprints on his face. The scrolls formed a circle around them, and with a burst of flame, became one, wrapping the men around their waists and ankles, pinning their arms to their sides. With shouts, they lost their balance and fell, struggling against the surprisingly strong paper bonds.  
  
"Humph." Omega flipped her braid and smirked. Then she walked over to the little boy and kneeled down beside him. Sirens sounded in the background. "Are you all right kid?" The little boy nodded.  
  
"Are you a super hero like from the comics?" He asked, his eyes shining.  
  
Sailor Omega smiled, "Nope. I'm better than the ones from the comics, I'm real." She looked up as the boy's mother ran out of the store to her son, almost squishing him in the embrace that she gave him.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm happy to see you and your boy safely back together."  
  
"Oh thank you. Thank you. How can I ever repay you? Sailor Omega, is it?" The mother looked up at the sailor scout, still holding her boy, who was still blue in the face.  
  
"No need. It's my duty as a Sailor Scout to protect the innocent. Ah, here are the police. Well, I gotta jet, I'm already late for my appointment." She looked at the little boy, who was now staring at her with awe, "You listen to your mother and be good all right? See ya!" She saluted them with a laugh, and with one leap, she was on the rooftop. The astonished crowd watched her disappear as suddenly as she had come.  
  
"Wow! Who was that?"  
  
"Sailor Omega is what she said."  
  
"What a babe! Do you think she's with the government?"  
  
"What were those things she used to wrap those guys up with?"  
  
"I told you aliens were real! Pay up pal!"  
  
"That's the last time I drink this stuff."  
  
Comments flew faster than the robbers who had tried to escape from the sailor scout. The little boy whom she had saved insisted that he would marry her one-day. The people all crowded around, booing the criminals as the police put them in cuffs (They found that as soon as a police officer touched them, the papers fell apart into dust, freeing the bound captive).  
  
"Wow Yami! That really was something huh?" Yugi commented as they took a seat at a table outside the restaurant.  
  
"Yes. I believe that she was one of the women that I saw last night." As they waited for the waitress to come by, Yami told Yugi what he had witnessed.  
  
"Hmm. So you think that Torami person or thing was what attacked Grandpa?"  
  
"Perhaps. And I got the impression that the two women were hunting her. They have some kind of magic that they use. But one of them also had a hand- held computer. I don't know who they are, but they did seem.familiar?" Yami and Yugi postponed their discussion as the waitress came to take their orders, brimming with excitement about the magic angel that had stopped the robbery.  
  
Yami sat in contemplating silence. Yugi shook his head in wonder. "Do you think they have something to do with your past. I mean.the only magic that I know about is the Millenium Items."  
  
"Perhaps Yugi. But I just don't know." He wished that he could enter his soul room in Yugi's mind, then he could search for his lost memories of the ancient times when he was Pharaoh. The times that he could hardly remember, or, more correctly, was prevented from remembering by the mind traps that kept him from finding any of his memories but a very few.  
  
A voice from the table beside them that Yami recognized spoke up, "Finally! I thought you'd never get here." Yami turned to see the young woman he had seen as they had been walking to the restaurant. Only, her face was happy, and seemed younger than the vision he had seen looking at him full of such sadness.  
  
Another young woman ran up and plopped down at the table with her friend. Her eyes were shining and she looked as if she had run a ways. "Hey Jean. Sorry, I got a little tied up in traffic." Her long blond hair hung loosely down her back, and she wore a blue skirt and pink spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
"Yeah. Your just a blond, that's all Emiko." A hurt look came across Emiko's face, but Jean smiled, "I'm joking. I know you got caught up in business. Now, what are you going to get to eat?"  
  
"Oh, not me, I'm not hungry. I think I'll just have an iced tea.  
  
"Jean gave a severe look. "You're not on this diet thing again are you? You're skinny enough Emi!"  
  
"Oh puh-leez! I'm not on a diet, it just so happens that I'm not hungry! Get off my back Jean!" Emiko brushed a loose strand of hair in an extravagant way, and called for the waitress. Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hmm." Yami thought that they were both familiar, he had certainly heard their voices before, but suddenly something made his dizzy, and he completely forgot what he had just been thinking. No, he decided without knowing it, he didn't know these two. And, why should he? He had just seen them hadn't he? With confusion he looked at Yugi sitting across the table from him.  
  
"Are you all right Yami?" The younger boy asked with a worried expression as the waitress sat their orders in front of them.  
  
"Yes, fine. So do you want to go to the arcade after we're finished here?" Before Yugi could answer to this abrupt change of subject the girl Emiko was suddenly sitting at their table, her hyperness and energy practically radiated from her.  
  
"Did I hear someone say 'arcade'? My friend and I are new in town, and we don't know where anything is." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Emiko!" Jean moved over and tapped her friend on the shoulder. "You're being very impolite!"  
  
Emiko pouted at her friend, "Come on, if it were up to you we'd just be sitting at home and going to school! I'm just trying to make friends and find us a guide around the city. Both of which we need." She turned cheerily back to Yami and Yugi, "So do you think you could show us the way to the arcade? It would be lovely!" She clapped her hands and looked pleadingly at the two boys.  
  
"Uh, well sure." Yugi looked at Yami, who nodded.  
  
"Great!" Emiko clapped again. "Then how about after everyone is done eating?" They agreed to that, and the rest of the lunch was spent with Yugi and Yami talking with their two new, if quite sudden, friends. 


End file.
